Talk:Ashley Freund/@comment-2170890-20111025172939
To Sroczynski: Trust me, I watch these movies carefully - I'm even doing my own FD fanscript (appologies if you hate that kind of thing) so I study these movies carefully. For FD3 I am currently watching the frames on the DVD now, Jason and Carie aren't on the list, but they land first (Jason is first of the two). Looking at it from the DVD (I was looking at YouTube clip before) I can see Frankie sitting in his carrige when he falls, this is just after you see Carrie fall along with some random character falling out of his(?) carrige. I'm not sure, but it does look like he's on his own for one second, but for split second I *can* see Ashlyn there, and Ashley does fall after. However (and this is not me being awkward, but something the writers have said) The time they land isn't necersarily when they die, so they still could have died in order (in the book based on the orginal script it's revealed that Wendy was WRONG about Ian being on the list before Erin, and he was never going to die before whether she saved him or no - and no it's not because "Death knew she'd save him" it's because he didn't die from the fall). The writers have actually said that FD3 *was* based on deaths at the end of the day. So maybe it's done like that. Sorry if you find me stubborn, but there is a guide to how the book explained the correct order of deaths (although for some God Mistaken reason Frankie isn't mentioned) so the intention is for it to still be about the deaths, so either there's an error, or it was going to be explained (Like Ian, something could have happened that made Frankie die after Ashley and Ashlyn despite Ashley falling after him). FD2: There's a chance that the explosion (which is what would have happened if the truck had hit, unless there's a specific path of the explosion thing again) when the truck hits her friends it really does look like each part of the car explodes equally - so maybe if the truck had hit her it wouldn't have killed her, just pressed her against the car and then she would have died with the others in the explosion - this is like Hunt and Janet in TFD, she is saved and he is not, so it's only a sort of "skipped" death, but still a skipped death. FD: Alex actually says "they're dying in the order they died" when when he found out about the explosion even though it's hard to see that on the premonition. TFD: What people? Do you mean those random people you see dying when the the speedway collapses (a girl gets hit by debris, a guy falls from a higher lever, etc)? They were never saved so they just died whenever they died in the premonition. If you meant something else say.